


Incomplete

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Castiel, Dark Winchesters, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Meg, Gen, Human Lucifer, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has changed as Team Free Will gives in to their darkness. Lucifer is powered down and walking the earth, but he managed to keep a memento from the Cage before becoming human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

It was on the fourth day in this new town that Dean had had enough. He turned to Sam as they were walking from the victim’s house. “You ever going to say anything?”

But Sam just shrugged. His eyes gave away how funny he thought the whole thing was.

“Sammy? Come on. He could be dangerous.”

The amusement only grew on his brother's face. “He? Could be dangerous?”

Dean was getting annoyed. “Yeah,” he spat. “He! Him!”

Sam snorted. “If he were gonna attack me, he'd have done it by now. But if he does, I'll kill him. He's just following. I think it's cute.”

“The old you would not have found that cute.”

He smirked at his brother as they continued walking. “Old me was unnecessarily burdened by a moral compass that was inconsistent with having fun.”

He received a snicker. “Right about that part.”

“So was old you for that matter. And don't pretend you're being cautious. You just want to kill something.”

“I just fed the Mark. Besides, even if that were all it was, I think a guy that's been tailing you for four days would be a good choice,” he pointed out.

Sam laughed. “Maybe he's here for you. You did decimate the last of the Luci loyalists, then worked your way through the Crowley ranks.”

Dean shrugged. “Just a little spring cleaning for the May queen, little brother.”

They rounded the block and glanced at one another. Dean liked how in synch the two of them still were. Just a shared smile was all it took.

When the man came around the corner, it was a mere second before Dean had him in a classic hold about the neck and shoulders, making his arms useless as they flailed. For added douchery, Dean patted his head from behind while he waited.

Sam had his knife out, but it was almost a bored gesture. “Hey. What's up?”

The man trapped in Dean's grasp sighed in defeat. “Sam…”

“Has it occurred to you that you might suck as a stalker, Lucifer? Because you kind of do.”

“Am I snapping his neck, or what? I mean, he's your lousy stalker, so I'm giving you the call, but I was promised karaoke tonight, and I'm ready to get this done.” Dean could feel his eyes filling with his darkness in anticipation of a second kill in less than an hour.

But Sam was petting the man with the tip of his knife, dragging it along his skin gently, and Dean knew what that meant. “I like his neck.”

Dean groaned. “So take it. Let's get moving.”

Sam smirked into the fallen Devil’s eyes.

But Lucifer stared evenly into his face. “Sam, this can be fixed. You know it can. I've got what you need. And-and then we can fix your brother too.”

It was impressive restraint that kept him from killing the newly mortal archangel right then.

Sam shook his head. “Lucifer, you didn't care about my soul till you found yourself buried under one. Why would I want to go back to what you are now? And why is this worth dying for? Survival, man. I told you back in Houston when I let you live then, and in Detroit when I didn't kill you. Survival is all that matters.”

“Why didn't you kill me, Sam? Because you know we're connected! You know we're meant to be together. We were always meant to be together. It always had to be you, Sam!”

The large man sniffed coldly. “Brave new world, man. No need for the Devil. No fun with a soul.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, you ruled Hell. Act like it.”

“How the mighty have fallen, huh, Dean? Again.”

Lucifer’s heart was pounding. Dean could hear it. He could almost smell it. “Sam, we are so far beyond the end times. That petulant, tainted seraph buddy of yours has turned Heaven into 1939 Germany. His lover, the Demon Queen of Hell, has pushed everything out of balance-”

Dean growled behind him. “That's the queen I swore allegiance to, you winged dick. I take my orders from that queen. She's the warrior you and Crowley never were. You talked a good talk, but Meg-”

“Enough, Dean,” Sam snapped, as though he were talking to a hellhound instead of his brother. “Lucifer, I know you fell hard this time. And we had a thing going a few seasons ago. But you gotta stop tracking me down.”

Lucifer shook his head. “I've got it. Right here. I keep it on me all the time. Just in case.” He held up a glass orb, inside which burned a soul desperate to return to owner.

Sam flinched and stumbled backward. “Get that thing away from me! It-it wouldn't come back to this vessel now!”

“Why?” The man smirked a little, and finally reminded them of the Devil they knew. “Because one of the hive upstairs told you that tainting your vessel would make your soul-ectomy permanent? Maybe it would have, back then. But I've kept this one warm at night, Sam, for years now. Ages, in Hell. It's accustomed to what we are now, Sam. What you and I have always been. What others call evil. And I'm probably the only one still alive who knows how to reattach your soul. You can be complete again. We can be complete again. Please, Sam.”

Sam was still staring at his own soul when Lucifer crumbled to the ground with a sickening crack. He watched the former lord of Hell heap lifeless on the ground in the alley, then looked up at Dean.

His brother shrugged. “You took too long thinking about it. I'm thirsty. Let's go.”

They left the body to be found by locals, or one of Castiel's henchmen. Sam was already chatting about something else entirely, but Dean's acute senses could feel the lost soul sighing with misery behind them, and his black eyes narrowed. He took Sam's arm and hurried him along faster, away from that weakness. The Winchester brothers were together again, and Dean wasn't going to let anything change that.


End file.
